Son of the sun Son of love
by ghosthunt200
Summary: Amor Orion. He once thought he was normal, until Bion found him and his best friend Cleo. He is taken to camp half blood and discovers... he isnt even normal in camp half blood. Why? because both of his parents are gods...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Aphrodite looked down at the small child in her arms with starry eyes. She didn't want to let go of him, she wanted him to stay with her, on Olympus. But she couldn't keep him; it would cause too much trouble for her and the child's father.

The sun god.  
Apollo.

It was an accident, how this Child came into the world.

They went down into the mortal world with Hermes, Dionysus, Poseidon, Athena and surprisingly Artemis after one of those boring meetings up on Olympus witch just consisted of arguing and bickering.

Once they were down on earth Hermes convinced Dionysus to help him spike Apollo and Aphrodite's drinks for some `harmless` fun.

Little did they know their fun would result in the first ever child born of love and the sun.

Let's just say they learned the hard way of what they did when they walked in on them …. How shall I put this…. Making out against the wall in an alleyway.

This may have been a good thing though… maybe.

She clutched the boy close muttering about how much she loved him over and over until tears were streaming down her face.

A few minutes later footsteps cautiously approached her from behind and she felt a warm and comforting hand on her shoulder.

She looked up and smiled sadly.

Apollo returned it and sighed, he too wished they could keep him, but they wouldn't, they would send him down into the mortal world even though he is a god. Godly hood is in his blood.

One day he would return to them and they would explain the whole story wholeheartedly. But until then he would live on earth.

Not Olympus.

For sometime they stood there looking down at the baby with his hair and her eyes.

Then footsteps approached and both of their heads snapped up;

It was only Athena, Poseidon, Dionysus, Artemis and Hermes.

The group who went down to earth with them that night.

"What's his name?" Asks Athena gently when they reached them.

They all raised their eyebrows, the question repeated on each of their faces.

"Amor Orion" Apollo said grinning with pride like a first time father.

Aphrodite nodded and Amor cooed as she put him in a golden cradle.

Then something amazing happened.

One by one each god there stepped up to the boy and placed a hand on his forehead muttering a blessing and making him glow gold.

"You will do great things Amor Orion, my son, never give up hope"

Whispered Aphrodite as he disappeared down to earth.

**Ok guys what do ya think? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter** 2

"Amor Orion, Cleo Jace my office, now!" Thunders our principle, Mr Gilson as he stormed past us towards his office. I grimace and slowly turn on my heel, biting my lip to stop a scream coming from my mouth as I head to his office.

My god that dude was creepy.

He was a crippled old man, with long grey hair which always seemed to be in the form of a bird's nest (but to be honest, if I was a bird, I would rather make myself the world's most beautiful road kill than live in that dump and, I'm not kidding.)

His skin was just layer after layer of paper white, wafer thin wrinkles.

His eyes were beady and blank; they seem to stare right through you if you approach him.

And I don't even want to speak, nor think of his clothing choices, let's just say that just looking at them makes me want to be sick.

Dang I hate that guy.

I frown at the floor, deep in thought and soon a hand taps me cautiously on the back.

I know who it is even before I even turn around.

Cleo Jace. My trusty partner in crime and my best friend.

I spin around and face her and her beautiful sea green eyes.

My eyes widen a bit. Wait a second! I did not just think about that.

New teenage hormones getting the better of me, I guess. But hey, what do you expect. I`ll be thirteen in two months.

Ok Amor... Back to reality now, come on! I shout at myself in my mind, blinking furiously.

Cleo crosses her arms and raises a sceptical eyebrow at me, her eyes twinkling. She waves a hand in front of my face and almost shouts.

"Earth to Amor" Then, after she gets no response she taps me on the forehead.

"Anybody in there?" She asks, barely hiding her amusement in her voice.

"Uh nope" I answer slowly, adding a small sheepish smile for effect.

She sighs dramatically and whispers.

"Well when you get back from whatever crazy planet you're on, Mr Gilson wants to see us, you wouldn't want to keep him waiting would you?"

With those helpful words she saunters off, with me scuttling behind and yelling for her to wait up.

Of course though. Because she is Cleo, my lovely friend carry's on walking.

Leaving me to pout as she led me down the hall to our principles office.

The principal's office where we would face certain death.

Ok, maybe not that...

Probably just a detention.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

"Try not to say anything stupid, Amor…." Cleo sighs and looks over to me with a doubting expression. "If it's even possible"

"Hey!" I shout, glaring at her forcefully. She cringes and backs up a step, her green eyes pleading, before seeming to remember where she is and who I am.

"Oh, Amor, you know you love me really" She coos smiling softly though by the looks of it, the smile is a little forced.

I frown and look at her, not answering.

"Just as I thought" She smirks as she walks up to the principal's office door. Stupid girls…

It opens even before she knocks and standing in front of her in none other than the horrible receptionist, Mrs Davis, who is almost as repulsive as Mr Gilson. _Almost…_

_"Ah, Mr Orion, Mrs Jace, my master has been waiting for you" _

She says in a zombie like voice.

I give her the classic _what-the-hell-is-going-on-here-look _and she just scowls like I just ate her baby.

"Ok… this isn't weird at all!" I exclaim slowly as we scuttle past the hissing receptionist. Wait a second… _hissing_? That can't be normal.

It's slightly worrying actually, maybe she needs a therapist.

This time I take the lead and Cleo follows quietly.

"Amor" she whispered from behind me, her voice laced with fear as she gazed round the office.

Teachers lay battered, bruised and bleeding on the floor. Some were covered by pieces of smashed desks, windows and other pieces of furniture. Heck! I think I even saw a lamp over one of their heads and a phone line wrapped round one of their necks. Freaky stuff. Very freaky stuff.

"Yeah" I answer quietly, looking over at her in the corner of my eye.

She doesn't reply, just snaps up my hand in hers and clutches onto it for dear life. An action I return without thinking. But hey, this is scary stuff we are dealing with here.

Sensing her mood I automatically attempt to reassure her.

"Don't worry, it`ll be ok" I insist slowly after getting over my temporary shock of Mrs fearless grabbing my hand.

"No, no it won`t" She squeaked as I crouch down by one of the teachers and checked their pulse. After a few second pauses it softly drummed against my fingers.

"They're still alive, barely… but they're alive" I mutter, taking note of every injury on their body.

"How do you know that" She asked slowly, a frown etched onto her features.

I shrugged nonchalantly and rise back onto my feet.

"The pulse "I say, making heartbeat motions with my hand over my chest and flicking some of my sandy blonde hair out of my eyes as I do so.

She nods quickly and looks away, fear evident in her eyes.

"_Young godlings, I see you have decided to make an appearance, how… wonderful_" Hisses a voice witch sounds suspiciously like Mr Gilson's from above.

Our heads snap up and we see none other than Mr Gill himself. Though he's not really him.

His skin is black and scaly, shining slightly in the light. His eyes are glassy, cat like even, and they radiate danger. His teeth are yellow and long, like a shark, constantly clamping up and down.  
I don't really need to, or want to give you nightmares by going into detail describing him. Trust me though, you're lucky for that.

We back away at the same time, mouths agape.

But he just follows us and eerily cranes his head to the side.

"My, my you have strong auras… you will make a fine meal for me and my assistant" He growls still edging closer.

Another creature hisses from somewhere behind us making us whirl around to face it.

Mrs Davis.

"Oh god-"Whimpers Cleo looking back and forth between the monsters. Then she meets my eye.

"We`re trapped" We say in sync. Me sounding surprisingly confident and Cleo with her lips quivering in fear and her eyes wide and glassy.

Oh boy! I have a feeling that this will change everything. And I mean everything.


End file.
